The Perfect Time
by mre521
Summary: Luna finally accepts Subaru as Rockman but doesn't know how to tell everyone, even though she wants to. She also wants to tell Subaru something a little more... She has figured out she must wait until the perfect time. When or what it is she doesn't know.


**Chapter 1: Starting off Slow**

It had been a month since the Mu incident and Shirogane Luna was finally content at the idea that her 'beloved Rockman-sama' was actually Hoshikawa Subaru, one of her friends. She was actually starting to like the idea as she thought she would never have had the chance to be with Rockman, but now it was beginning to seem possible to her. She really wanted to tell Subaru that she believed in him, among other things, but she didn't know how she was going to be able to tell Gonta and Kizamaro, as she didn't know how they would react.

Sitting in her room, Luna thought long and hard for days on how to tell the gang, but she was stuck. It was late Sunday night and she couldn't sleep because of her problem.

"Why is this so hard?" Luna asked to herself, "Whats the worst that could happen?".

Luna really didn't know what the worst thing that could happen was, and she didn't want to find out by experience so this made her think even harder. She was in deep despair until she finally figured out what to do.

"I know!" Luna exclaimed, "All I have to do is wait for the perfect time!".

And with that, she was able to fall asleep even though she didn't actually know what the perfect time actually was, minor detail right? She didn't realize that she needed to find that out on her own... She dreamed the night through with dreams of _him_, not just Rockman, but Subaru as well.

**The Next Day**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Luna's transer-alarm woke her up at her usual 6:00AM time for school. She needed the time to do those perfect trademark curls of her's every morning, as school was at 8 and she needed an hour just to do them. Taking out a curling iron and various other unknown thinks from the drawers of her vanity, she started to do her hair.

"All finished" Luna said to herself, as she admired herself her mirror, "I gotta get my usuals now" and by that she meant her clothes which were the same every day. Walking over to her closet, which was a walk-in by the way, she opened the doors to it and walked inside. Attached to the perimeter of the room, minus the wall with the door, a bar was there which was holding hundreds, maybe thousands of coat hangers, each with a particular clothing item on them. Even though the maids went in there every day just to re-organize the closet if it was out of order, Luna explicitly told them to always put her school clothes in a certain spot. Because of this, she was able to quickly find her uniform every morning.

"Here they are, same spot as always!" Luna said to herself excitedly. She was excited because she loved to iron her clothes before school, something she never admitted to anyone else. She quickly pulled out an ironing board from _one_ of her smaller closets, and also and iron with it. Since she loved this morning task, it took her about 20 minutes every morning because she savored it and took her time. When she was finally finished, she put her clothes on and then headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast, which she also loved to do because Subaru's mom had taught her how cook.

When Luna reached the kitchen she quickly put on an apron and thought, 'What should I make myself?'. She took her time thinking of what to make and then thought, 'I've got 10 minutes so why don't I make myself some bacon and eggs?'.

Luna was a good enough cook that she could do bacon and eggs in 10 minutes. Some times she even preferred her cooking to the cooking of the hired chefs.

"All done! This looks, and smells, great!" Luna admiringly told herself as she sat down at the huge table in the dining room to eat her meal. "Hmph...I wish someone was here with me...oh well..." She whispered to herself sadly at the sight of the long table of empty chairs. Then she thought, 'Oh, if I don't eat this meal soon then I will be late for picking up Subaru-kun and the gang. That would ruin my reputation!'. She always thought of Subaru as Subaru-kun, not Hoshikawa-kun, but always called him the latter because she was too embarrassed to call him by his first name. After her thought she started eating quickly so she wasn't late for _him_. She finished her food just in time.

"7:40" Luna said, in an excited voice, "Plenty of time to pick up _Subaru-kun_ and the gang". And with that she headed out the door, realizing she had forgotten her class president badge, so she went back to get it.

Luna had normally picked up everyone 10 minutes before school which was just enough time to do it, but now since she liked Subaru as Rockman she had began to like _him_ not just Rockman and had started picking him up first, 10 minutes early, so she could have some alone time with him. Of course, Subaru just thought she was trying to be nice. Today she was excited, more so than every day because she got to be with Subaru for a bit, but extra excited because she thought that today would be the day that she would tell the gang what she had really believed about Subaru being Rockman.

**Meanwhile, at Subaru's house**

Subaru was all ready to go to school, minus the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast and was eating at that same moment.

"Hey _Subaru_" War-Rock said, in a nagging tone.

"What is it _War-Rock_?" Subaru answered back, trying to mimic War-Rock.

"Why do you think the Inchou picks _you_ up early every morning?" War-Rock said again in the same tone, trying to hint something.

"I don't know, maybe shes trying to be nice"

"Or maybe shes in lo-"

"Don't even say it War-Rock" Subaru said, forcefully cutting him off.

Although Subaru did wonder because she had seemed sort of weird when she had been picking him up early. Even if Subaru didn't know it, he liked the idea. War-Rock knew she was in love with Subaru because he sensed the same weirdness the first few times and sneaked off at night to spy on Luna so he could see the full picture. He had thought it would be a good opportunity to find something new to annoy Subaru with.

Subaru had just finished his meal and had opened his transer to see the time and saw it was 7:40. 'Good, the Inchou should be here soon' he though to himself.

"OK" War-Rock teased, trying to continue the previous conversation, "Then maybe _you're_ in lo-"

War-Rock was cut off again by the sound of a door bell.

"I'll get it" Subaru said loudly.

His mom acknowledged.

Subaru rushed to the door, not wanting to be asked anymore questions by that _War-Rock._

"Oh, hi Inchou" Subaru said as he opened the door to see her.

"Good, you're up and ready to go I see" she quickly replied back.

"Yup, I made sure to be waiting when you came"

"OK then, lets go" Luna told him, ending the conversation as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door, both of them blushing slightly.

After walking for some time, Subaru decided to ask Luna a question.

"Hey Inchou" Subaru asked softly.

"Yes?" She replied with a soothing voice.

"Umm..." Subaru said as he thought, 'Boy, she really is acting weird lately', "Are you OK? To me it seems that you have been acting weird lately".

'Oh no! Has he found me out?' Luna wondered. "What do you mean" Luna asked in the same voice.

"Well, It just seems you have been talking and acting weirdly around me, that's all"

'I want to tell him, just not now' Luna thought to herself and then she fell into a dreamland just thinking about him.

'This is so great!' War-Rock happily thought.

"Inchou, are you alright, you're spacing out..." Subaru worriedly asked her as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"O-Oh, H-Hoshikawa-kun, sorry about that, I was just thinking about..." She paused and blushed because she couldn't think of an excuse.

Just then they passed by Kizamaro's house and Subaru noticed.

"Hey Inchou, I think we just passed Kizamaro's house, lets go get him" Subaru told Luna.

"OK, lets go" She very quickly and nervously replied, making Subaru even more worried.

Luna was both sad and relived. She was sad because her alone time with Subaru was gone. But she was relived because she didn't have to answer back to Subaru. 'Should I just tell him?' she thought, but she knew she needed to wait for the perfect time or else she should just screw things up. She _still_ didn't know what the 'perfect time' was, but she really felt that it would be today.

They both walked up to the door and Subaru told Luna that he would get the door.

"OK, Hoshikawa-kun, go get Kizamaro" Luna eagerly encouraged him, while pushing him towards the door.

'Now she's _really_ acting weird' Subaru thought, 'Normally she would probably tell me that its her duty as the Inchou to get Kizamaro and Gonta and now she's _encouraging_ me to do it?'

As Subaru opened the door, he was surprised to see an excited Kizamaro come rushing out.

"Hey Subaru-kun! Good to see you" Kizamaro quickly and excitedly told him.

"Hi Kizamaro.." Subaru replied in a not-so-excited voice.

Subaru thought that Kizamaro must be excited for school, as always.

"Hey, whats wrong with the Inchou?" Kizamaro asked, still excited.

"I don't know, shes been like this for a while but shes been weirder today" Subaru replied, and was calm until he saw Luna.

She was staring into the clouds again, in her dreamland thinking about Subaru.

"Hey Subaru" War-Rock teased, in that same tone he had from breakfast, "I think shes thinking about you".

"Shut up, War-Rock" Subaru told him while he was annoyed, and hoped that no one else heard.

Just then, he noticed the time, 7:55, and knew they needed to get Gonta quick.

"Inchou!" Subaru said loudly to Luna, which was enough to break her current mind state.

"S-Subaru-kun?" Replied Luna, still half out of it until she realized what she just said, she then rephrased, "I-I mean Hoshikawa-kun, why would _I_ even call you Subaru-kun".

"See what I mean, Kizamaro?" Subaru whispered to him.

"Yeah" Kizamaro quietly replied.

"Just _what_ are you talking to each other about? We _have_ to get Gonta" Luna commanded them in a harsh voice.

"There's the Inchou we know" Subaru and Kizamaro both said in unison.

"What was that!?" Luna demanded.

"N-Nothing" They both stuttered, in unison, again

"Well good, we only have 5 minutes to get Gonta and I _don't_ want to be late" She told them as she ran off, leaving them to follow.

"Inchou!" The two yelled as they ran after Luna.

They all arrived at Gonta's house in short time.

"_I'm_ getting Gonta, Hoshikawa-kun, because you took too long getting Kizamaro" Luna told Subaru, not realizing it was her who took the time.

Luna knocked on the door and Gonta rushed out the door, past Luna, because he thought he was late, as always. This time Gonta was ready just as they got there so this time he was actually on time.

"At _least_ say hello, Gonta" Luna scolded.

"Oh sorry Inchou, I thought I was going to be late" Gonta replied quickly, as to not get in trouble.

"OK well at least you're not late this time" Luna reassured him.

"Hey everyone, classes start in 3 minutes! Lets get going" Kizamaro told the group.

"Oh no! The Class President can't be late! Lets go quick!" Luna exclaimed.

And with that, the group of 4 went off for a day of school, but they were in the dark about what was going to happen...

**Chapter 1 End**


End file.
